conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kingdom of Texas
Question, are you taking on any parts of the Allied States' old history? That would make my job easier. Woogers - talk ( ) 15:12, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Depends on which parts you're talking about. All the stuff I don't want happening is being forwarded to the US. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 21:25, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Give me a list of what you're keeping, I have to rewrite history to go anywhere forward. Woogers - talk ( ) 21:37, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Texas will do to the US what the Allied States did when it seceded, however since the US withheld all of California when Texas seceded the economic recession wasn't as bad as the ASA one was. The United States basically follows in the footsteps of the Allied States throughout most of its history, however the Allied Revolutionary conflict will have had some effect on Texas and the US. Instead of mass political shifting in the AS, the shifting will occur in the US where its effects will be far more controversial and have the same economic and political whiplashes that the Allied States did. Basically, forward all the political instability and war to the US, and give me everything else. My EcruFox will be a board of six major companies that dominate the Texan economy. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 21:50, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :Change the names of the things you are using and also change references. If you use a lot of my original wording, give me credit at the bottom of the page. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 14:02, May 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Not using any of your wording. Don't worry, it will be completely different from what you have. I just need to get there fisrt lol. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 14:04, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Well then Obama wouldn't be President of the US if that is the deal. Sounds more like a Bush thing or at least... John McCain, Palin, Romney, Bachmann, etc. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:14, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Is it really possible to have a kingdom in the Americas? I don't think that there were any before, but it's interesting to see that there is one in Future world. MMunson 02:13, May 23, 2012 (UTC) It isn't really a Kingdom, just a new form of democratic government in which there is a single absolute power to reinforce that of the powers of the government. Also, the Sovereign Jason is a nice guy. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 02:21, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :If you want to know, there was a King of Haiti (Henry Christophe), and there were emperors in Brazil, Mexico and the US (if you counted Emperor Norton). HORTON11: • 14:09, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::: Emperor Norton is on par with the Sovereign. No real power, just a popular personage to support the rule of the government with the people. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 14:14, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::: Ah, just like the Queen of England! :D --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 17:53, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Economy style Do you mind if the Midwestern Republic uses the Kingdom of Texas's type of economy. I believe it was called tertiary economy or something like that? Enclavehunter (talk) 06:54, July 13, 2012 (UTC) You mean an economy dominated by e middle class? I thought the Midwest was full of farms, but I wouldn't mind if services dominated your economy. Though, the Midwest IRL isn't exactly the most service based place in the world. That's France. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 11:26, July 13, 2012 (UTC)